Little Grace
by Ariel Hedgehog
Summary: Life is sweet...


AN: This is what happened when I'm bored at work and when I show it to a friend. She adds her little touch and now the story is magic. Thanks for your help Leslie Tolliver.

Disclaimer: Not ours, not paid, not sued.

Little Grace 

"Mommy, I 'm done eating, can I watch Bart?"

"It starts in 45 minutes, sweetheart. How about taking a bath first?"

"A bubble bath?" the little girl asked, hopefully.

"Well, since it's a special night, yes you can."

"Thank you mommy!"

The little girl had a smile that matched her mother's. 30 minutes later, the 4 year old was dressed in a pink nightie , her hair wrapped in a towel. Mother and daughter sat on the couch in front of the TV.

Sam started to braid her daughter's already long hair while they were watching the Simpsons. She had to admit the show was more for grown ups and she would prefer her daughter not watch it but Jack totally overpowered her on this one. Thank God, Grace was still too young to get all the second degree jokes, but she was asking a lot of questions of whoever was watching the show with her. After the show, Grace turned to her mom with puppy dog eyes and asked: "Mommy, can we watch 'Beauty and the Beast'?" Sam smiled; she knew her daughter would try to stay up late tonight.

"It's almost bed time, sweetheart. You won't have time to watch it entirely."

"But mommy, you say that I can see it all!"

"Oh did I? When did I do that?"

"In my dream!" The little girl had a very serious look on her face.

"I am in your dreams?"

"You and daddy and Uncle Daniel, and Uncle Teal'c, and Cassie, and grand-pa Georges."

"Oh wow, and what do we do in your dreams?"

"We play and we laugh."

"Oh and would you like to have another dream like that tonight? Because it's your bedtime. »

"Please, mommy, I wanna stay up with you and wait for daddy!"

"Daddy's gonna come home late sweetheart, too late for you to stay up."

"Please, mommy, I'll be good I promise!"

"Grace, it's gonna be too late, even for me it's too late, I'm going to bed as soon as you are asleep."

"But there's no school tomorrow and maybe daddy will be early . . . »

Sam sighed. There was no way she was going to win this one. She knew Jack was scheduled to come back at 0100, he had to debrief, get a medical check out, and take a shower before being able to come home.

Even if she was used to be up late almost every night, since she had Grace, she had to sleep more. She wouldn't be able to see her husband before morning either. Sam looked at her daughter who still had puppy dog eyes, silently begging her to let her stay up.

"Alright young lady, you and I will have a compromise."

"What's a compromise, mommy?"

"It's like a deal between you and me. We're gonna agree on stuff and we'll both be happy."

"Ok."

"I'll let you start your movie but before you have to go brush your teeth and prepare for bed for the night. Is that ok with you?"

"Yes mommy, thank you."

The little girl went, brushing her teeth while her mother put on the DVD of 'Beauty and the Beast'. Five minutes later, Grace was watching her favourite movie with rapt attention. She knew it by heart but she kept enjoying it. In the middle of the movie, Grace climbed on Sam's knees and was getting sleepy. Sam lay on the couch and laid Grace on top of her, the little light brown head resting on her chest, arms and legs on each side of her.

When Jack got home around 0400, he found them in the same position, their faces lighted by the blue TV screen, deeply asleep. It was to see and have things like these that he was glad he'd retired. He lifted Grace carefully and brought her to her bed without her waking, then he went back to get Sam. She didn't stir as he sat on the end of the couch. He grinned to himself. Grace certainly took the energy out of his wife. He smiled again and gently shifted to her to her side, she sighed as he worked his body in behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and he was spooning her when he fell asleep.

Life was sweet.

Sam woke to a warm arm across her chest. Hmm, Jack was home. She remembered the weight of her daughter being lifted off her chest and the warm kisses on her neck as she snuggled down into Jack's arms. Jack's arms, even after all this time it still gave her a shiver to think about being married to him. She rubbed her fingers along his arm. Yes, this was definitely where she belonged.

Jack knew that Sam was awake. With her pressed this closely to him, his whole body knew she was awake. He loved that. Being able to be instantly aware of someone. He shifted his hand, and he felt a light kiss on the back of it. "Hey are you going to turn around and kiss me or do I have to get physical" he breathed in her ear.

Sam shifted around on the couch, rubbing her body against his. Jack's breath caught as she settled in against him.

«I think I can manage to kiss you, but I think we still may have to get physical, Sir" she whispered back. She kissed him, deeply. He pushed his hand under her sweater, gently running his hand over her back. She slid her fingers into his hair and deepened her kiss. For a few seconds they both lost track of themselves.

«Yuck Mommy, Daddy is...ewh he is kissing you right on the mouth." A strident little voice had them jumping apart like teenagers. Grace was awake and the day had begun.

"Come here Sweetheart and kiss Daddy good morning. » Sam opened her arm to the munchkin standing beside her. Grace dropped into her embrace and hugged Jack equally hard. Jack gave her a little kiss on the cheek and a wet raspberry on her chin.

Laughing in between them, Grace was their world. Jack's eyes shone as he smiled at Sam.

Yes, life was indeed sweet!


End file.
